


And You Were

by ca_te



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, M/M, Marauders' Era, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 06:46:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6460027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ca_te/pseuds/ca_te
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His skin is pale, milky even, and to you it is like a veil. The membrane that keeps all the beauty that Sirius is away from the world. Other and different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And You Were

**Author's Note:**

> Just a small drabble in honor of a pairing that I used to love and that I recently came to love again. Hopefully next time I will write something happier! Feel free to leave me prompts here ( http://bluecloudsupabove.tumblr.com/ask ) ;)

His skin is pale, milky even, and to you it is like a veil. The membrane that keeps all the beauty that Sirius is away from the world. Other and different.

“Thank you”, you whisper like a prayer against his shoulder blade. Your best friend doesn’t turn and you keep track of his heartbeat, of the regular rise and fall of his back.

“For what?”, comes his reply after a long stretch of just you and him, here and breathing.

You close your eyes and concentrate on his skin, right at your fingertips, on the coarse warmness of the cotton sheet you had hastily thrown on the floor. You do not have to think.

“For letting me look at what you keep hidden so well.”

Sirius huffs out what most would take for a laugh, but you can feel the incredulity palpable behind the sound.

“There is nothing special inside of me, James. Just lots of debris and the love that you stubbornly planted there.”

“Oh but there is so much more in there”, you reply, pressing a kiss at his nape, where the first black curls rest like feathers of some time bird. When Sirius finally turns towards you his eyes are deep and dark, just like a moonless sky.

“I don’t see it.”

Your heart breaks around that simple sentence. The proof of all that your friend, your soulmate, your love has seen denied.

It’s then that you make the promise that will hunt you until the day when you close your eyes for the last time.

“I promise I will always be here to show you.”

But Sirius already seems to know better. He simply closes his eyes and whispers, “just love me now, James. That is all we have.”

And so you loved him, again and again as though the two of you were a candle slowly and gently burning.

And you were


End file.
